headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Cherry 2000 (1987)
| running time = 99 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Cherry 2000 was filmed in Goldfield, Overton and Rhyolite, Nevada. Some scenes were filmed at the Death Valley National Park in California. It was shot on 35 mm printed film, aspect ratio 1:85:1. Coloring provided by Technicolor. * Cherry 2000 was originally slated to open in the United States, but production mishaps delayed it and it opened in Europe first. It premiered in Austria in November, 1987. It premiered in Australia on November 12th, 1987. The movie was first released in the United States on home video on February 5th, 1988. It was screened at the Fantasporto Film Festival in Portugal on February 26th, 1988. It premiered in France on April 27th, 1988. * Cherry 2000 was nominated for Best Film at the International Fantasy Film Award in 1988. * This is the third film for actress Pamela Gidley, who plays Cherry 2000 and her first work in a science fiction film. She previously starred in Thrashin' '' in 1986 and ''Dudes, also in 1986. * First sci-fi work for actor Laurence Fishburne. Fishburne will go on to star in such films as Event Horizon, Predators and The Matrix trilogy. * First sci-fi film work for actress Melanie Griffith. * Claude Earl Jones, Edmund Lane and Connie Woods are all uncredited in this film. * The infamous Robby the Robot of Forbidden Planet fame makes an appearance in this film as does Gort, the equally notorious robot from Robert Wise's 1951 classic, The Day the Earth Stood Still. Both robots can be seen inside the repairman's robotics shop. * A Cherry 2000 film poster can be briefly seen in the 1995 horror/comedy Evil Ed. * Varese Sarabande issued a special limited edition soundtrack CD for this film of about 1500 copies containing the late Basil Poledouris' musical score. Bloopers Note: These are taken from the Cherry 2000 page at IMDB. Their accuracy has not been verified. * After Cherry 2000 short circuits, Sam has her "lifeless" body lying in bed next to him. As she lies there staring blankly ahead, the rise and fall of her chest can be seen as the actress continues to shallowly breathe. * The digital clock in Slim's repair shop jumps back and forth between 3:46 and 3:47 between shots. * When sliding down the water chute, Sam's suitcase opens, then appears shut when they hit the lake at the bottom. * When Edith E. Johnson's car is shot up in the barricade, its right front fender turns dark gray. Thirty seconds later, in a daylight driving establishing shot, the car's right front fender is shown with its original red color. * When Sam first arrives at the Sky Ranch and sits down with Ginger at the pool she is wearing a pink bandanna. The next seen it has completely disappeared off her head and she is seen picking it up off the chair when she walks off. * When Sam is escaping the Sky Ranch with E. Johnson, Melanie Griffith's character, he is shown lighting a gas can with a rag coming out of it on fire. The first scene the fire is 3/4 the way up the rag and in the next scene it is at the very bottom. * After the Mustang runs into the rock, a truck with people from the Sky Ranch arrives, and Sam shoots out a headlight on the truck. In subsequent shots, both headlights are intact. * When working on the airplane, the propeller is off when looking from the front, and on when looking from the rear. * In the water tunnel as "E" is beginning to exit the car, she says to Sam, "We're going to have to hoof it from here." The camera shot changes to a wide shot, showing "E" starting to rappel down the tunnel out of the car. There is a crewman plainly visible (in HD) on the right side of the tunnel, possibly holding a boom mic. * "E" Johnson drives a classic "64 & 1/2" Mustang, until the car is picked up by the magnet when it magically turns into a less classic "66" Mustang. Then it's back to a "64 & 1/2" when it's brought to Lester's "Sky Ranch". Quotes * Female gang member: Ginger, what are we going to do now? * Ginger: You guys want some sandwiches? * Female gang member: Lester's dead. * Ginger: Well. No sandwiches for him. * Cherry 2000: Pretty. External Links * * * Cherry 2000 at Wikipedia * * * * * References Gallery Cherry 2000 001.jpg Broken Cherry.jpg Glu Glu lawyer.jpg Edith E. Johnson 001.jpg Edith E. Johnson 002.jpg Edith E. Johnson 003.jpg ---- Category:1987/Films Category:November, 1987/Films Category:Orion Pictures